Daddy Issues (A!)
"Daddy Issues" is the twenty-second episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and twenty-fifth episode overall. Plot -I am still not sure I made the right choice bringing you here.- Logan commented, looking at the kind of people surrounding them. -Oh, c’mon! Loosen up, Logan! I’m legal already!- Rogue exclaimed. -As much as I appreciate what Josie does, her bar isn’t the best place in New York.- -Hey, be thankful I’m not an anti-mutant bigot!- Josie exclaimed bitterly at the Wolverine, who nodded. -See? Not the best place.- -It’s not that bad!- The young mutant chuckled, taking a shot and resting her elbows on the counter. Suddenly, a man wearing Wolverine’s old costume walked inside the bar and sunk his claws inside a bodyguard’s torso. -Oh, no… Rogue, get out of here, now!!!!- Logan ordered as everyone else ran away from the scene, but the other mutant refused. -I will stay here and fight alongside you!- -You don’t know who he is!- -And you do?- Rogue raised her eyebrows. -I do!- Logan yelled, as the evil mutant approached him. -Hello Wolverine… Or should I just say… Dad?- The mutant said mockingly. -Dad?- Rogue asked, surprised. -Akihiro… I thought you wouldn’t pull off something like this again.- -Oh, no need to call me by my birth name. I got used to Daken.- -I will not call you bastard dog.- -Do you realize we’re the only ones who speak Japanese in this bar right now? I mean, she doesn’t look like the smart type.- -Brains or brawn, wanna find out where my strength lies, sugar?- -I got both, sweetheart.- Daken smirked and ran towards the two X-Men, holding his claws out at them and slicing through Wolverine’s skin, who recovered almost immediately. -Wanna give me a brief summary of what this guy does?- Rogue asked, punching Daken repeatedly. -Acute senses, bone claws, pheromone control, healing factor…- -Now I get why he believes he’s you!- Rogue punched Akihiro’s chin, propelling him backwards. -I never knew my father. I was raised… To be someone different than him. And now I'm supposed to be him. I never asked for that, but when the opportunity found me… I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like. To have people look at me and see… My father.- Daken muttered under his breath. -What are you talking about?- Wolverine shook his head slightly. -You’ll find out soon enough, dad.- Akihiro smirked, before heading towards Rogue. -Come at me, bub!- Logan stood in front of the female mutant and got attacked by his son. Pulling her left glove off, Rogue touched Wolverine’s shoulder and adamantium claws grew from her hands. After the initial pain, she then thrusted herself forward and attacked Daken. -This is about to go down, father.- Akihiro smirked, looking up at the clock in the bar. -He set up a bomb…- Wolverine realized. -Rogue, fly away now!- -W-Why?- Rogue asked. -JUST FLY AWAY!- He ordered and the flying mutant did so. As soon as she got out of the bar, the establishment blew up behind her. The explosion pushed Wolverine outside, severely wounded. Among the flames, Akihiro pulled his mask off and laughed, before fleeing. Flying towards her friend, Rogue put her gloved hand on Logan’s burnt skin. -What… What was all that? Is he really your son?- Recovering, Wolverine stood up and looked at her. -Yes, he is.- -Why don’t you talk about him? I mean… Why don’t you talk about anything of your past at all?- -You see what he just did? He’s completely messed up. And Rogue, I was born in the early 19th century… I have way too much to tell and too little time.- -Don’t worry, we will keep this between us… What are we gonna do now?- -After my last encounter with Akihiro I thought he would leave me alone. But he came here just to mess with me… He was even wearing my old costume.- -He said that he didn't “ask to be you”… What’s that supposed to mean?- -You can’t force him to do anything… He actually forces you… We need to find him.- -Do you know where he lives?- -Oh, no. Not at all. I don’t know anything about his life.- -Then how can we find him?- -Cerebro… But we need a telepath. Can you absorb a telepath’s powers?- -I can, but you need to have some skills to make Cerebro work. I would need to know exactly what to do.- -So we need a real powerful telepath…- -Cable?- -I don’t trust the guy… And he wouldn’t help anyway.- Wolverine shook his head. -What about Frost?- -You don’t trust Cable but you trust Frost? Wow, your brain is messed up.- -It’s not that I trust Frost, but her moral background is more similar to mine than anyone else’s at the school.- -Fair point… C’mon, let’s go to the Hellfire Club.- The two mutants got on Logan’s motorbike and rode all the way to the Club. -That’s her room.- Wolverine said, pointing at one of the windows. -Alright, be right back.- Rogue nodded, flying up to the balcony and knocking on the glass door. Some seconds later, Frost walked out of the room. -Why are you here?- The White Queen asked, scrunching her face. -We need help using Cerebro.- -May I know why?- -Isn’t it obvious? We need to find a mutant.- -Fair enough… I’m in.- Emma nodded after a couple seconds. Rogue carried Frost out of the Hellfire Club, joining Logan. -Ready to find your son?- The White Queen asked the Wolverine. -I didn’t tell her!- Rogue exclaimed. -You didn’t have to.- Emma smirked mischievously. As they got outside of the Mansion, Frost looked at them. -Alright, I’ve cloaked my mind from any telepath, but I will still need to make sure no one sees me.- The other two nodded, walking inside the Mansion. -This place gives me the creeps at night.- Emma whispered as they walked through the hallways. Suddenly, Beast walked out of the library. -What is she doing here?- He asked, looking at the White Queen. -We need him out.- Frost looked at Rogue. -I’m sorry, Hank.- The female mutant pulled her glove off and absorbed Beast’s powers, knocking him unconscious. Blue fur started growing from Rogue’s skin as her eyes turned yellow. -Oh, my stars and garters! Hank has read so many books!- The mutant exclaimed. Wolverine and Emma Frost looked at her briefly, before walking into Cerebro’s chamber. -Alright, here we go.- Frost muttered, as she put Cerebro’s helmet on. Daken and Moonstone laid in bed, making out intensely, when Dell Rusk called them to the meeting room. -Alright, Dark Avengers. We are getting closer to our final victory.- Rusk looked at them all. -We have been able to get Ragnarok in action, and our teams have started the recruiting process. We will soon get Venom on our team…- Frost pulled the helmet off. -I know where your boy is.- -Where?- Wolverine asked, impatiently. -He’s a Dark Avenger now.- Gallery DakenVsWolverine-DI.png|"I got both, sweetheart." RogueVsDaken-DI.png|"Wanna give me a brief summary of what this guy does?" RogueUppercutsDaken-DI.png|"Now I get why he believes he’s you!" AbsorbingWolverine-DI.png|Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers ComeAtMeBub!-DI.png|"Come at me, bub!" RogueClawsDaken-DI.png|Rogue attacking Daken with her claws EscapingTheBar-DI.png|"JUST FLY AWAY!" JosiesBarExplosion-DI.png|Josie's bar exploding Daken-DaddyIssues.jpg|Daken among the flames ImSorryHank-DI.png|"I’m sorry, Hank" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Akihiro (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Josie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances